


Narcotic

by UnderDorkTale



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cults, Demons, Diary/Journal, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killing, Lucid Dreaming, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderDorkTale/pseuds/UnderDorkTale
Summary: There were some complications with the rich text so... No bold today.





	1. Prologue

**April 20**  
**Dear Diary**  
**Today was my first day at a new school after my uncle Sammy died of unknown causes. His house in Nockfell was small but it would fit me and my Grandparents just right. I had so much fun at school and I've met so many people... Too bad I couldn't say hello, that made me kinda sad so I sat alone during lunch. Their Bologna sandwiches weren't the best...but it was okay.**

**Something interesting did happened though.I saw this boy sneak into Mrs.Packertons classroom. The boy had special hair! Like me! I wanted to say hello but...**

"SUZY! Come downstairs dear!" I heard my grandma say, I gave a smile and closed my diary and I hid it under my pillow. I jumped out of my bed and rushed down stairs, but when I got down stairs I saw two people, a man and... That boy with the special hair! I walked slower and my grandma gave a smile "Suzy, this is Mr.Fisher and his son Sal. Mr.Fisher works for your grandfather." My grandma said and Mr.Fisher gave a nod of approval "Yep! And Sal hasn't stopped talking about the new girl.You're Suzy King right?" I nodded as an answer.

I saw Sal had a mask on, I gave him a confused look as I tilted my head a bit, pointing at my face... He seemed to get the message "It's a prosthetic," he said softly and then I pointed at his two blue pigtails "Oh...It's easier to see with my hair tied." he continued and his dad gave a chuckle "You two seemed to get along. Why don't you two hang out for a while, we'll call you down for dinner." I gave a smile and grabbed Sal's hand and lead him to my room.

I opened my door and lead him inside where I kept the door open, so that my nana doesn't worry. Sal looked around my room "You're room is cozy, like a log cabin in the woods." he said and I gave a smile "You don't talk much do you?" he asked and smile disappeared, you see... I'm a mute. My grandma took me in after my mom...

I snapped back to reality when I heard the dinner bell... I pushed my scarf down to reveal my lips, my neck stilled covered...I took Sal to the Dinner table where we had beef stew, I look over at Sal... I saw some marks on his face. I heard my grandpa clear his throat and I looked back at my food. Grandpa always told me not to stare, it's considered rude to some people. After the food was fished and Mr.Fisher had left, me and Nana were washing the dishes "You know, Sal seems to like you deary." she said softly, I tilted my head.  
Like?  
What does that even mean?  
My grandma gave a small giggle "Come now, bath and bed for you!" She patted my back slightly, I smiled and walked towards the bathroom.

The water ran down my scared back, I stood there running my hand over the places she hit me...I closed my eyes and let out a small muffled sob...I shook as the sobs grew louder, the running water covered my muffled cries. I fell to my knees and I banged my fist against the shower wall... But to no use... I quickly finished my shower and I got into some comfortable pajamas.

As I got ready for bed my nana came in with some pills "You had another episode... Didn't you?" she asked and I nodded, blowing my nose. She handed me a pill and I swallowed it dry... And I could feel my eyes started to droop. I lay back and let my drowsiness take over as I fell into a deep slumber... My dreams were black as usual... And it's just silence.

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear my nana... She was yelling and throwing stuff "HENRY! YOU'RE NOT TAKING SUZY TO THAT DAMN CULT!" I heard her yell and I sneaked down stairs... There stood a tall man, he wore a dark cloak and the hood was pulled off "Olivia, listen, it's for the greater good... Just hand the girl over!" he said and I saw my grandma grip her small hands "Over my dead body!" she said and the guy in the cloak just shook his head before pushing my nana, she fell and he proceeded to stab her... I gasped silently and one of them saw me. I ran up stairs and locked my door.

As quickly as I could I gathered my things and opened my window... The door burst opened and I jumped.

I wasn't injured badly... Just my wrist. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I heard yelling from far behind me and I picked up the pace. I saw a building in the distance, if I hide there maybe I'll be safe...

As I neared the building I felt relief. I entered it and quickly ducked by the window... When I felt like it was okay to move I stood up... I tried processing everything.  
I heard the elevator open and I saw Sal.

I ran to him and hugged him, letting out silent sobs "Oh my god Suzy?! What happened?! Why is your wrist broken?!" he asked... All I did was sob... Sal was concerned, which I'm grateful for. He took me somewhere... I clung onto him like a koala, as we went to what seemed to be the ground floor I could feel a sense of warmth and welcome.

We exited the elevator and Sal knocked on a door. The door opened to reveal a woman, she gave a gasp "Oh my god! You look terrible dearie! Sal what happened?!" she asked with concern "She won't tell me, she just clung on me... Her crying is weird too..." Sal said and sat on the couch.

I looked up into the woman with tears in my eyes, the woman just sighed and pulled out a first aid kit.  
After putting my wrist in a temporary wrist cast "We'll get that checked out in the morning.Are you okay?" The woman asked me, I nodded "Her name is Suzy, Lisa. She lives with her nana and doesn't talk much." Sal explained and I gave a gentle smile.

The woman gave a nod and just then a boy came in "Oh hey Sal! Didn't know you were comin over!" The boy said with a broken voice... I giggled a bit and the boy looked at me with confusion "Larry, this is Suzy. She's the silent New girl, remember?" Sal said "Oh yeah! She sits next to me in English!" The boy exclaims and he sat next to me on the couch. I pulled my scarf up a bit and I gave a little yawn "Alright dear... We'll sort this out in the morning. You can rest here for the night." Lisa said and went to a room to get something, Sal got up and I stood up too "Suzy, stay with Lisa and Larry for the Night. I'll be a few floors up... Don't worry." he said and I plopped back on the couch.

I leaned against the arm rest and closed my eyes once more...finally drifting to sleep. But something happened that shocked me...

I actually dreamed for the first time... 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were some complications with the rich text so... No bold today.

April 22  
Dear Diary  
The past few days were really stressful. I broke my wrist jumping out window, my grandma is dead and worst of all some cult is trying to kidnap me! Luckily Lisa took me under her wing, she does maintenance for the Addison Apartments, so she knows a lot about fixing stuff! She says I can sleep on the couch whenever I want! Larry is also pretty cool, he took his time with me and is actually super sweet.

I had my first dream two days ago. Dreaming is so weird!!! Sometimes they feel so real to! 

I smile to myself as I heard the door open, I flopped on my back and I saw Larry at the doorway. He smiled back "Hey Suzy! Just came back from school. Todd said he'll do your homework until you're better." he said and he sat in the empty spot I wasn't occupying. I smiled brightly and gave a small clap, signalling that I was happy. 

I looked at my wrist, it stung a bit but I could handle it... I flipped through the channels before landing on the news channel... 

Breaking news Nockfell  
An old woman by the name of Olivia King has been found dead in her home, there are two possible suspects, both missing in action. We ask that these two come in for questioning.

I looked at Larry and frowned a bit before standing up and pointing at the TV "What? You have to go there?" Larry asked and I nodded, I started walking to the door and Larry stopped me "I'm coming with you. What if that cult follows you!" he suggested. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the building.  
It was a quiet, breezy morning in Nockfell. It felt normal for once. Me and Larry walked together side to side down the streets to the police station.  
I was nervous, I fumbled my scarf before Larry gave Me a small kiss on the head, reassuring me that I was gonna be okay.

We entered the police station and Larry explained my condition to the kind police men. They gave me a pencil and a note pad.  
The interrogation room seemed cold and dead...I looked around nervously "Good Morning Miss King, I understand that you are the granddaughter of Olivia, is that correct?" a man asked, I gave a nod and he sat down in the chair opposite of me "I understand this must be hard for you, your grandmother was your legal Guardian after the incident with your mother." he said and I gave a muffled sigh. 

A few questions later, the interrogation was done and I exited the room and Larry stood outside waiting for me with a smile.  
When we returned Sal was sitting on the couch, along with Todd and Ashley "Hey you two! We saw the news." Sal said and Larry gave a hum of agreement "Yep! Suzy just had to answer a few questions." he said and plopped down on the couch. 

I sat next to Ashley, who at the time wore a loose fish braid. It looked cute on her so I tapped her shoulder and pointed at her braid "Oh, you want me to do yours?" she asked and I nodded with excitement, I sat with my back turned to her and she combed her fingers through my brown and lavender hair, she started braiding it and I gave a muffled hum in satisfaction. Then I heard the news theme song on the TV. 

*Breaking News Nockfell*  
*After many trails, Josephine King is cleared of all charges of child abuse. She says that she can't wait to see her darling daughter again after so long.*

I stared at the TV in shock... No... She can't be free... She can't...  
I was in such shock that I didn't realize I was shaking in fear. She isn't going to kill me...  
I started crying... Choked muffled cries were audible and everyone crowded around me. Larry pulled me to him, I clung to him "She won't take you from us..." Larry said and kissed my head "She'd have to go through Addison Apartments before she can take you Suzy." Sal said and patted my back softly. 

I shook as they tried to comfort me. Lisa came in with a worried expression, she also came to sooth me. She has the mother's touched that I craved for so long, the feeling of love was all around me and I couldn't ask for more...

We ordered take out that night and I was more silent than usual... I played with my food and I didn't eat much.  
I couldn't sleep that night as well, I was tossing and turning dreaming about a demon...The demon looked a lot like my abusive mother.

She would look down upon me and then laugh... It was a deep demonic laugh and it shook the ground...  
I shot up before anything else can happen.  
I had a cold sweat and I was shaking...I let out a soft breath and I felt dizzy... I laid back down but something wasn't right... So I took my blanket and pillow and headed to Larry's room. He was snoring loudly, sleeping like a rock. 

I climbed over him and laid on the other side, snuggling up to him. My head was against his chest and I pulled the blanket over me. I gave a small sigh closed my eyes trying to sleep but Larry gave one big snore before waking up slightly "Huh...Suzy?" he said and I gave a muffled giggle, he smiled down on me and wrapped his long arms around me, I felt protected this way, I felt safe in Larry's arms... His long hair was ticking my nose slightly and he gave me a warm smile "Goodnight Suzy... Get some rest... " he said before he fell asleep again. 

I closed my eyes again...The darkness swallowed me whole and I was in a deep slumber once again...  
The demon was no longer there... There were flowers, they were blooming and the sun was shining on my light olive skin... I was giggling...

Having fun in the field of happiness.


	3. Chapter 2

April 27  
Dear Diary  
I didn't sleep well last night, I had another nightmare... I've been having these nightmares ever since I saw the news that my mom was released. I'm surprised she hasn't come looking for me yet, typical of her. As for my life with Larry and Lisa, Larry got detention for punching a guy in the nose after he saw I was upset with the guy calling me a mute freak.  
Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what Larry did but voilence wasn't necessary. I silently scolded him when he got back.

Anyways, I'm glad to have these people in my life, I wouldn't trade them for anything

I smiled in satisfaction as I closed my diary. I sighed as I lied back on Larry's bed. Lisa said it was okay for me to crash there when I have these nightmares. Which was quite often. 

I was sitting on the couch reading a book for a project, it was about gods and demons and such. I heard a knock on the door and I glared at the door...The knocking continued before I heard a voice "Suzy!!! I know you're in there!" I paled... It was my mother... I scrambled up from the couch and ran to Lisa's room... I hid in the closet and whipped out the phone. I dailed Lisa's number and it rung "Suzy? You okay hun?" she answered, I gave a whimper and a quiet sob and I hung up the phone. 

A few minutes later there was a commotion outside... Followed by stomping feet going away. Then Lisa came into her room and heard me whimper "You can come out Suzy, it's clear now and Larry would be home soon" she said calmly, I opened the door and got out slowly, still in shock. 

I ran to Lisa and I hugged her tightly, the tears were running down my cheek as I clung to her. She soothed me a bit, and I feel myself growing calm...  
Just then the door opened again, I heard Larry's footsteps getting closer to the room. He came in with one swift motion, he rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug "Oh my god Suzy. I came as soon as my mom called...Don't worry. Your safe for now, I talked to the others, Ashley Agreed that she'll be the safe house for in case shit goes sideways." he said and stroked my hair a bit, I nodded and I snuggled up to him more. 

I sniffed him a bit, I know that might sound creepy but I love his scent. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside!  
I gave a muffled giggle and Larry smiled... His mother looked at us with warm smile, then she left the room. 

The rest of the night went smoothly, Sal came over for dinner and told us about his ghostly encounters "Suzy, you should come with us! It's scary but fun." Sal said as he ate his piece of meatloaf. I just shrugged and continued eating, Larry giving a concerned look "Maybe, and bare with me. Maybe the cult we're dealing with is the same as the one that killed Suzy's grandma..." Larry said and I tilted my head "We found some stuff at Mrs.Packertons apartment that had to do with a cult...we suspect some police officers are also involved in it." Sal said and nodded in agreement. 

When it was nearing bed time, I was brushing my teeth but something felt off... I looked around the bathroom and I shook it off, I drank one of my pills... I twitched as it went down my throat... I yawned and I walked into Larry's room. I got under the covers and got comfy. I felt the bed sink a bit as I smiled, knowing it was Larry. He laid next to me, kissing the top of my head before shutting off the lights. 

That night I slept like a rock... No nightmares or anything. It was as blank as a unused canvas  
It was Saterday morning when I woke up. So that means no school! I sit up and rub my eyes with my sleeves, I gave a big yawn before trying to get over the bed. But alas, I was trapped by Larry's long arms, he snored a bit as he hugged me tighter. 

I gave a muffled giggle as we cuddled, this happened often when I slept next to Larry. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I stare at him... Sometimes I wish I could talk... 

He stirred in his sleep before waking up... He gave a big yawn "Good Morning Suzy." he said and I smiled hugging him, that's my way of saying 'you too' me and Larry's relationship is hard to explain, we act like lovers but we aren't dating. He's says it's for emotional support. But deep down I felt that he loved me in a different way... 

We ate our breakfast quickly and headed into town, were getting some stuff for a pic nic later. We were in the super market and I was looking at the tuna before I heard a voice "Some bitch yesterday chased me away from the place. Really fucking rude" and I paled again... No.... Not again. I tugged Larry's shirt and pointed at the next isle... He listened and he gave a growl "How dare she call my mom a bitch!" he stormed to the next Isle and I flinched, ready for the impact "Listen here lady! I know exactly who you are! Don't you ever call my mom a bitch again! She chased you away because she knew who you really are! Now fuck off before I call the police! Your not going to hurt Suzy again!" he said and walked back. I dropped my groceries and he grabbed my arm, tugging me out the place. 

I could see the steam coming out of his ears, I lowered my head with a frown... We didn't get the tuna for the sandwiches and Larry is furious...  
Larry looked over and his expression soften a bit... He took my hand gently, and kissed on top of my head "I'm sorry Suzy... I couldn't help myself." he said and I smiled up at him. 

I sighed in relief as we got home. But a question was itching at the back of my mind... 

Did my mom even change


	4. Chapter 3

May 16  
Dear Diary  
I haven't slept in days, bags hung under my eyes as I stayed awake...The nightmares have gotten worse. Larry's bed didn't help much... Everytime I would close my eyes, I would see her haunting figure... Lifting the belt...   
*I move slower the more I refuse to sleep... My mind wanders and I loose my train of thought quickly...

Sorry I didn't write much... 

I close the book slowly... My eyes, half lidded, dragged over the pages... So many words written by me and my haunting mind. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I set down the book, I look up and my tired stormy eyes met soft concerned ones... It was Larry, I smile and he gave a sigh "Suzy, you have to sleep... This isn't healthy... " he said and I gave a tired whine. He sat next to me on the couch and he made me lay back on his chest... I tried pushing away... I don't need his sympathy. He eventually got the message and I stood up and walked out the apartment, I walked towards the elevator and up the fourth floor. 

I softly knocked on the door, leaning against the wall. Sal opened the door and he gave a nod, knowing what I wanted... We got out of the building and walked down the street to my grandma's house... I clung to his arm as we walked... As we approached the house I gave a smile as I sat on my knees on the grass...   
I closed my eyes and I felt the breeze and I smiled a bit. 

I opened them once more and Sal was next to me "You miss your nana, don't you?" Sal asked and I gave a small nod "Don't worry... She's in a better place now-" I stopped him before he could finish... I shook my head a bit... My Nana wasn't in a better place, she's still here, her spirit is just restless, looking for answers. I bend over to the backpack and pulled out the GearBoy. If I could talk to my nana, then this is the machine for it. 

I activated it and I immediately got a signal, I pressed a button and a spirit came up, it was my nana. I dropped the GearBoy and ran to her, trying to get the words out my mouth. I stopped in front of her "G-Gran..." I muttered and she smiled brightly "Oh Suzy...My sweet Suzy, you're in grave danger... The cult is looking for you. I tried throwing them off your scent..." she said and Sal stepped in "What can we do Mrs. King?" he asked and I looked at her "Well, that's a hard question Young Man...I'm afraid I can't answer that at the moment." she said and looked back at me "Goodbye for now Suzy..." she said and I teared up "G-Gran..." I muttered and she disappeared. 

I looked at Sal and his eyes were wide "You... You said something!" he exclaims and gripped my shoulders "Oh wait until Larry hears this! He'll be so proud of you Suzy!" Sal said shaking me slightly and pulling me by my sleeve.   
We walked back to the Addison Apartments and when we entered the ground floor Sal bounded towards Larry "Larry! Suzy said a word!" he said and I slowly walked to them "Holy shit really?! What was the word?" Larry asked "The word was Gran. We went to her old home to look for answers or clues..." he explained and I leaned against the wall and I could hardly keep my eyes open. 

I collapsed on the floor, my legs to tired and my mind was fuzzy. Everything around me was a blur... Then I saw stars before blacking out into a deep slumber.   
My mind was dark...then a set of three of doors appeared in front of me, all three doors were dark oak. 

I opened the first one to revealed a court house, a woman stood on the podium, she looked me but older... She was crying and banging on the podium, as if demanding something. 

The second door unlocked and I was treated to an older me, with blood on my hands, I was laughing... Holding the body of someone I couldn't quite make out... 

The third door surprised me... It was a mirror... I stared at myself and a pair of hands gripped my throat... It felt like I couldn't breath. The demons eyes appeared in front of me... His razor sharp fangs were curled up into a wicked smile. 

"You were too late..." it said "You've lost everything, your voice, your father... You're just a worthless piece of flesh... " he said and a deep laughter rumbled around me. 

My eyes fluttered open and I was in Larry's bed... I stare at the ceiling with a blank expression.   
I'm not giving up today...   
I looked at the bed side table and I saw a note with a little bell... I smiled softly at Larry's cheesiness. I rung the little bell and Larry walked in with a warm smile on his face "Hey you're awake...You worried us a bit Suzy..." he said softly and sat next to me "I wouldn't know what to do without you... I feel like we match like puzzle pieces or somethin romantic like that..." he said with a blush, I gently slipped my hand into his and I gave a weak smile. 

Lisa came home and was so relieved to know that I was okay, she told me that the whole building was worried about me...   
She offered me some food and I declined, I don't think I can hold down food in this state.   
Everyone came down to check up on me, I'm glad to have such great friends, when everyone left I was on my own... Staring at the ceiling... Wondering about my recent dream... 

Could they be my future...  
Could I change my future for the better... 

Only time will tell...


	5. Chapter 4

October 27  
Dear Diary  
I feel much better ever since I got some sleep. My Nightmares come and go, but what's weird is that I keep dreaming black.  
I am excited though! In five days it'll be Halloween and Sal asked me to join them in some ghost hunting! Speaking of Sal, he wouldn't shut up about my first word, it's kinda embarrassing. Me and Ashley have gotten closer and we would sleepover a lot. Strange enough, I haven't seen or heard my mom in a while. I don't know what's she's planning but it can't be good.

Will write the Ghost hunting reports here.

I closed my book and placed it in the bed side drawer. I flopped on the bed and snuggled up to the blankets, a nap sounds good right about now.   
I closed my eyes and I heard the door open, I sit up and I climb out of the bed, crawling to the bedroom door, I peered in the hallway and I saw Larry, holding a few flowers... Sal was with him "I don't know man... This seems like a bad idea." Larry nervously said "She'll love them, this romantic atmosphere that has been lingering between you has to stop. It's getting kinda old." Sal replied...

I blushed a bit and leaned back into the room... Oh my god this is it...   
I heard Larry's footsteps coming towards the room... I flung myself to his bed and I pretended to sleep.   
He opened the door and slightly shook me awake "Hey Suz. Wake up, I have to tell you something..." he whispered and I looked up at him with the sweetest, tired look I could musher.   
I could feel his heart thump a bit, I smile at him "Look Suzy, I have to tell ya something... " he began but it was interrupted by the door slamming open, Todd came rushing in "TURN ON THE NEWS!" he yelled and Sal flicked the TV on

*Breaking News Nockfell*  
*Josephine King is asking all residents in Nockfell to find her daughter, Suzy King. There will be a 5000 dollar reward for the one who finds her.*  
*If she isn't found by Halloween, then the police will get involved. Suzy has Dark brown hair with lavender tips, her eyes are storm blue and she wears a scarf around her neck most of the time. More news at 11*

What the hell...   
I look at the TV in shock, anger boiled in me. I clenched my fist and I turned sharply to look at Sal, he nodded quickly and ran out the apartment. He's going to tell Mr.Addison about everything and to have all residents not turn me in.   
Larry dragged me to the room and we started packing. 

Ashley's place is a safe house but getting there past Halloween won't be easy.   
I picked up my duffle bag and we headed out.   
We've planned something in advance for when the mobs start coming...   
I grabbed the bat that leaned on the side of the bed and I pulled my hair in a bun, I looked at the mask Larry made for me... It was White Lion... He said it symbolized Rare Bravery...  
I grabbed it and placed it near the door. 

Lisa heard the news and double waxed the floors.   
I was in the room getting dressed, I pulled a blue sweater over me "Suz... You're full of scars... " I whipped around and saw Larry... I covered my neck but he grabbed my wrist before I could wrap my scarf around it.   
He frowned at it "Did she..." he began and I nodded.  
Before I could react, he placed a kiss on my neck and I dropped my scarf, a jolt zipping through my body, it felt so weird... But so... Nice. He placed more kisses along side my neck and I lightly gripped his shirt... 

He pulled back and picked up my scarf "Just a little something... If you don't make it out... I wanted to say that... That..." he stuttered and I blushed a dark pink. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek... He stopped and looked at me... I gave him a nod and the walkie talkie beeped, Sal got to it first, it was Chug who agreed to help and be the look out "Guys, I don't want to scare you... But the cops came earlier than the news said." he said. 

We all bolted for the back door of Larry's room and ran up to the tree house. Todd grabbed one of the paintball guns and me, Larry and Sal climbed up "What's next..." Larry said "Zip line" Sal replied and opened one of the windows "Go with Suzy to Ashley's house, we'll hold them off!" Sal screamed and I saw the cord. Me and Larry zipped down to the ground and we bolted for the main road. I don on the mask and I held up the bat, we saw our escape, a shopping cart with a leafblower attached to it.

Don't ask, kids get bored...   
We hopped in and started the leaf blower...  
We moved in a faster pace then running and we tried avoiding serval police cars...   
We ended losing them and we got to Ashley's house... Her gate was open and we banged on the door. 

Ashley opened it and ushered us in "I saw on the news...Come on... The Basement is open. I'll bring dinner down once the cops are gone." she said and we hurried down there.   
I took off the mask and gave a sigh... Larry sat down on the dusty floor. I leaned against a wall... "You okay?" he asked and I gave a simple nod "You sure? You seem pissed." he sad with a concerned tone... 

I gave a sigh and sat next to him and snuggled up to him "Get some rest... I'll wake you up when everything has blown over." Larry said and I closed my eyes.... 

I dreamt I was sitting in a white chair, I stared into a mirror, the demon seemed surprised "Why the long face... " I said with a smirk, the demon gave a growl in anger "Foolish girl...This is only the beginning of your suffering..." he said roaring with laughter. 

He disappeared and I was left in the dark...   
It doesn't bother me...   
Because the darkness can't hurt me.


End file.
